


Standing Outside the Fire

by kdd124



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Naked Male Clothed Female, No Smut, Reveal, Songfic, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdd124/pseuds/kdd124
Summary: How could Chloe do this? He just wanted to do what was best for her, yet here she is...furious. Perhaps it's time to go back to the place he dreaded most.





	Standing Outside the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Standing Outside the Fire" by Garth Brooks. It's supposed to be a song about how it's okay to be different, but I took my own spin on it. Plus, I was not happy with how Chloe treated Lucifer at the end of 3x10.

_We call them cool_

_Those hearts that have no scars to show_

_The ones that never do let go_

_And risk the tables being turned_

            Lucifer was sitting at Chloe’s desk, watching as she discussed an assignment with Pierce. His blood still boiled after what happened with the Sinnerman and how Chloe refused to believe him. Why would she anyway? He was the life of the party and carefree. Why would she believe him?

            “Lucifer?” Chloe came up to him, her head looking down at the file.

            “Yes, detective.” His voice wasn’t as chipper as it usually was.

            “I need you to give this to Ella for test.” She gave him a bag with a piece of paper on it, still not looking directly looking at him.

            “Yes, detective.” He took the baggie without hesitation. This time, Chloe looked up at him.

            “Look, if you think that you are getting some sort of sympathy after what happened, you might as forget it. You did this to yourself. In fact, why don’t you go back to your club where you can continue to screw people over! Go back to be that perfect, drunk playboy everyone else thinks you are!” She grabbed the baggie from Lucifer’s hand and stormed off toward the lab.

            He sighed. “Yes, detective.”

_We call them fools_

_Who have to dance within the flame_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_

_That always comes with getting burned_

He laid on his bed, naked as the day a baby was born. His wings were spread out amongst sheets, but there was no one beside him.

            “Alright, Father. Take me back. You’ve played your bloody games, and now, you’ve won. I’ll go back to hell. I’m ready!” Not single word seemed sincere, not even in his own mind.

            Lucifer yelled in anger as his built-up frustration burst. He was a bloody fool for think that Chloe would even believe him. Hell, she would even listen to him! The pain he felt right now was deeper when he fell from Hell millennium earlier.

            He got up from his bed, unashamed of his nakedness, and grabbed one of Maze’s knives that she had left on accident.

“Fine. If you won’t do it, I will.” He took the knife to his wings and started to butcher them off. The pain was great, but it was faint compared to the flames deep inside his heart of self-hatred.

“Don’t worry, Chloe,” he said through gritted teeth, “you’ll never have to see me again.” Blood began to pool where he had cut off his wings and began to drip across his back to the back of his legs.

Lucifer then took the knife and held it to his heart. Slowly, he pressed the blade till a small bead appeared on his chest.

“Lucifer!” He turned around to see Chloe standing, papers scattered amongst the floor.

“Well, Detective, it seems getting your wish will be easier than you thought.” He almost ran toward her as he left a trail of blood behind him. If he could, his eyes would have been bright red.

            “Lucifer…” Chloe’s voice was husky,

            “What, Chloe?!” Lucifer yelled, “can’t stand the sight? You thought I was a heartbreaker without a heart of my own. Well, here I am! The perfect playboy that everyone adores.”

            Chloe couldn’t move. She shocked at the sight, especially at the fact there was no alcohol involved.

            “Well, I’m getting ready to go back to Hell, so if you have nothing to say, go!” He hissed.

            “Don’t.” She whispered.

            “Why not? Besides, you don’t believe me? Let me burn in piece, please.” He grabbed the knife and held it tight.

            “Because…” She had no words.

            Lucifer shook his head and chuckled. “You have the nerve to go tell me that I’m a load of crap then tell me don’t go! Make up your bloody mind, woman.”

            Chloe began to tremble. Here was the Devil, naked and covered in his own blood, angry at himself and her. She couldn’t blame him; he had tried to tell her so many times.

            “Lucifer, please…” She slowly walked up to him. “I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you, but you don’t have this. Please, just put some clothes back on and I’ll help clean you up.”

            He shook his head. “Why should I? Just so I can continue to be burned by you?”

            She nodded. “I won’t burn you, Lucifer. Please…” Chloe walked up to him and pecked a kiss on his cheek. She didn’t care about the blood that was now on her shirt.

            At that moment, a light flashed, and new white wings burst from Lucifer’s back. All blood on him was gone.

            “Chloe…” Lucifer’s eyes were soft. It seemed Father allowed Chloe to break the anger.

            “I’m…” He looked down at himself as he dropped the knife at his feet. Tears began to escape his eyes.

            “Shh…” She rubbed his bare back with only the white wings showing. She would not burn him. They would walk through the flame that was Lucifer: together.

_There's this love that is burning_

_Deep in my soul_

_Constantly yearning to get out of control_

_Wanting to fly higher and higher_

_I can't abide_

_Standing outside the fire_


End file.
